


Asleep, Awake

by Valonia



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-16
Updated: 2010-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-11 21:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valonia/pseuds/Valonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night before the Fischer job, Eames finds Arthur asleep in the warehouse.  PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asleep, Awake

In concession to the fact that the broken-down lawn chairs they have been using are less than comfortable for non-somnacin-induced sleep, Arthur had dragged a single twin-sized mattress into the warehouse and placed it in the darkest corner he could find. This is where Eames finds him the night before the Fischer job, asleep and motionless on his side. Arthur's suit jacket and waistcoat are neatly draped on a chair beside the mattress, with his braces laid across the seat and his shoes neatly lined up next to the leg of the chair. Arthur had apparently prepared himself for the most comfortable sleep he could find under the circumstances, and Eames wonders if he had even booked himself a hotel room for the night. Knowing Arthur, he had planned to stay the night in the warehouse, ironing out any details that remained, and the mattress was his acknowledgment that he was not, in fact, a machine.

Arthur looks soft in the dim light of the warehouse, as soft as a deadly weapon can look, with his sleeves rolled up and the first two buttons of his shirt undone. Eames kicks off his shoes and tucks himself in against Arthur's back. He doesn't plan to stay there, plans to rest awake next to Arthur and get up before Arthur, join the rest of the team as they assemble at the airport. Eames is surprised when he awakens to Arthur rocking slowly against him, having turned to face him at some point during the night. Arthur is still asleep, and Eames considers his options for a moment before whispering, "Arthur."

Arthur's eyes snap open, and he tries to pull away, but Eames tightens his arms around him, not letting him move. Arthur studies his face, and Eames leans forward to press a gentle kiss against Arthur's lips. Arthur returns the kiss with fervor, fully awake now, rolling over to straddle Eames and continuing the kiss, unbuttoning Eames' shirt. He pulls away, panting.

"How long has it been?" Arthur asks, beginning to work on Eames' belt.

"Eight months, I should think," Eames replies.

"You know I had to go," Arthur says. "He couldn't do it alone."

"All is forgiven, darling," Eames gasps as Arthur rises up to yank Eames' trousers and shorts down below his knees. Arthur darts forward to bite at Eames' nipple. Eames groans and pulls Arthur lower, grinding against him. "Want to fuck you," he pants.

Arthur hums. "Not now. When we have more time."

"And if this job goes south and this is all the time we'll have?" Eames teases, allowing a plaintive tone into his voice.

"Then you'll have to make do with this," Arthur replies. He stands and quickly removes the remainder of his own clothing, placing it neatly with the rest of his clothes on the chair, and takes a position between Eames' legs. Arthur smooths his hands up Eames's thighs before dipping forward and taking him into his mouth. Eames lets his head fall back against the mattress, imagining the picture they make from the reverse, Arthur's bare arse on display to anyone who should care to see. He squints at his watch in the dim light, wondering how much time they have before their flight. Arthur looms above him.

"Am I boring you, Mr. Eames?" Arthur gently takes off Eames' watch, pressing a kiss to the inside of his wrist.

"Never, Arthur," Eames replies. "Wondering how long I have you for."

"I thought we settled that in Mombasa." Arthur gently sets Eames' watch next to his cufflinks, and resumes his prior position, hovering over Eames' cock for a moment before taking him in once again. Eames fondly watches Arthur's head bob for what feels like far too short a time before he comes, the wet heat of Arthur's mouth taking him apart. Eames pulls Arthur up to lie on top of him, kissing him hungrily, stroking his hands along Arthur's back and sides. He puts his hands on Arthur's hips in warning before flipping them over, a precaution he'd added after an attempt at a similar maneuver had ended in a bloody nose for Eames and a sprained wrist for Arthur. It didn't do to startle Arthur.

Eames grins at Arthur, predatory, and runs his tongue along the side of Arthur's neck, pinning him down with his body. He raises Arthur's arms to rest over his head and ducks his head to continue a path of biting kisses down Arthur's body. Arthur keens, trying to guide Eames lower with his legs, and Eames obliges, alternating kisses on the inside of Arthur's thighs. He looks up at Arthur and smiles wickedly.

"Now, darling, are you sure that we have time for this?" He leans his head against Arthur's bent knee. "Work calls, you know, very important and all that."

Arthur rolls his eyes and pulls at Eames with his feet. "We have two hours, Eames. I think you can somehow manage to get me off before then."

"Oh, well then," Eames replies, and bends to suck Arthur, humming a little in the back of his throat as he takes Arthur in, teasing at the head of Arthur's cock. Arthur arches, and Eames holds his hips down with his hands, taking Arthur deeper. Arthur lets out a tiny noise, and Eames dips one hand down, teasing at Arthur's hole with a fingertip as he sucks. He works his finger inside Arthur, and he grunts and comes, spilling into Eames' throat.

Eames hums contentedly, moving up and rolling Arthur back onto his side, and tucking in behind him once again. "I'd say we have time for a nap, then, wouldn't you?"

Arthur's eyelids are already drooping, and he leans his head back against Eames. Eames nuzzles at his ear for a moment.

"After the job, then?" Eames whispers. Arthur nods sleepily, his breath slowing.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I have written in a long time. Feedback is appreciated.


End file.
